It's Your Writing, Charlie Brown
Charlie Brown needs to write the following thing... Act 1 * Lucy: OK, Charlie Brown. You must write something nice for the Little Red-Haired Girl. * Charlie Brown: Good Grief. * Lucy: Due tomorrow. And remember, work hard and no goofing off. * at Charlie Brown's house * Charlie Brown: OK, no goofing off! I am about to write the greatest thing of all time. Like most great writing, it will be written on paper. Even more important than the paper is up a pencil the pencil. A pencil as sharp or as dull as I like. Hmm.. funny... as my ideas grow, you shrink. Well, I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day to write an essay. at window, it's colorful outside OK, here we go. What. Not. To do. At. A. Spotlight. Hey this is easy! By Charlie Brown. Hah! This essay is pure gold! And now pencil, get ready to do your stuff because here we go! Brown's clock is shown. Oh Brother, this is harder than I thought... outside. Ernie and Bert are on Skateboards. Violet is suntanning. Cookie Monster is eating ice cream. Grover and Big Bird are playing tennis. Elmo is riding on a ball and playing a horn. Marcie is rubbing Linus with sunscreen * Marcie: '''Come on Charles! * '''Snoopy: his bowl ''Charlie Brown, I'm starving. * '''Charlie Brown:' I Will bring you food Snoopy. I know I have something to write! Now come on, Snoopy. a can of dog chow and pours on Snoopy's Bowl I've got to make sure you have your nutrition Snoopy, so I'm not leaving until you eat every single bite. quickly eats it Snoopy, are-are you sure you don't want some ice cream? Oh Well, No more fooling around! I've gotta get back to work! OK, Girl, I say... prepare to be written! active writing ''I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Yeah...yeah...yeah! And some of these, and some of these...Almost there and...done. Now lets see how it looks so far. "The-" ''he has only written "the" in fancy lettering Break time! Pacing always helps me think! Let's see... Think Charlie Brown, Think! Phone Rings * Peppermint Patty: Hello? * Charlie Brown: Hey, whatchya up to? * Peppermint Patty: Some message from Barney before you hang up. * Charlie Brown: Tell me. * Barney: I have invited characters to the party. ** BJ: 'I Have Misty, Vicky, Frankie, Wendy, and Pacifica. ** '''Baby Bop: '''Scooby-Doo, Floopa-Loo, Where Are You? ** '''BJ: '''Well, I Got Topsy and Tim, Roland and Rattfink, Zig and Sharko, Charlie and Lola, Remy and Boo, Ivy and Bean, Wombat and Rabbit, Bunny and Claude, Noodle and Doodle, Stella and Sam, YaYa and Zouk, Toopy and Binoo, Tom and Jerry, Rick and Morty, and on and on and on. ** '''Baby Bop: '''Why not Hoot Kloot, Noot Noot, Boomerang and the June Bugs. ** '''BJ: '''Wait, Is it Sprout and the Troublesome Trucks or Baggypants and the Nitwits? ** ''BJ and Baby Bop Laugh * '''Charlie Brown: gasps That does not make sense! * Barney: Well, I'm listening. * Peppermint Patty: Aaugh! up * Charlie Brown: Yeah, well I gotta get going. up phone Good Grief. Can't he see that I'm busy? to the kitchen and drinks water That was a close one. * Lucy: Off-Screen ''You have to complete his message for the Little Red-Haired Girl, and yet you continued to goof off. ''Brown gets frightened When will you learn, Charlie Brown? * Charlie Brown: 'Oh, Lets see where are we? ''his paper with a word "The" is still there, puts the paper down on the desk How am I supposed to know what to do with my Girlfriend? Feeding your pet is something to do when hungry! Writing And making a cereal, and listening to jazz music, and drinking water, and flying kites, and kicking a football, and winning the baseball game, and collecting rocks... * Day Later * '''Charlie Brown: ''into his Mailbox Nothing in here. ''Sigh * Letter falls on the floor * Charlie Brown: What's This? in excitement It's From the Little Red-Haired Girl! * Lucy: See you at The Little Red-Haired Girl's Home! * Brown runs off excited Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Barney